


Lose Our Minds Together

by musicalmockingbird



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, F/F, Feelings, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Starkid - Freeform, TGWDLM, it's weed they do weed, like if ya squint it's there, like very very light angst, silly yet serious, weed zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird
Summary: I took the line "Let's just be all poetic and lose our minds together" from the last of us left behind and decided to use it as inspiration for a fic for a show about a musical apocalypse.Alice and Deb find themselves trapped in the choir room together while waiting for Alice's dad to come to the rescue. Featuring lesbians, weed, and musical zombies.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lose Our Minds Together

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I decided to combine the very serious infection scene from a very serious game with a very not serious infection from a very not serious musical. Both include lesbians which is how my brain connected the dots.

"He's on his way." 

Alice lowered her phone with a shaky hand. They sat with their backs against the door of the choir room, Alice and Deb. They could hear the infected students getting closer; that was one good thing about this disease, singing wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. 

Deb took Alice’s shaking hand into her own, “See, everything will be okay. Your dad will save us.”

Alice leaned her head back against the choir-room door, “I sure hope so. I can’t believe the last time I talked to him I basically told him to fuck off. What if-- What if they get to us before he can and he blames himself for this? He would, you know. He would blame himself even though I’m the one who stepped off the bus and dragged us into this mess.” 

Alice brought her knees up to her chest, folded her arms on top of them, and placed her head on her arms. Her body started to shake as she became overwhelmed with sobs. Deb, always the protective girlfriend, wrapped her arms around Alice’s shaking form and leaned her head against Alice’s. 

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re gonna make it out and you both can talk.” 

Alice lifted her head from her knees and weakly smiled at her girlfriend, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For lying to me to make me feel better.”

“I’m not lying-” 

“I can already hear them singing, Deb.” 

“Oh,” Deb removed her arm from Alice and looked plaintively forward. After a minute she shrugged and reached into her pocket to pull out a joint and lighter, “Fuck it.” 

“You’ve had that in your pocket this whole time!” Alice shrieked. 

“We were headed to your mom’s, I knew she wouldn’t care if she found out.” 

Alice let her arms fall from her knees and slowly stood up, “Yeah, you’re right. She doesn’t care.” 

“Oh shit,” Deb scrambled up, “Alice, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--” 

“Like you said, fuck it,” Alice snatched the joint and lighter that Deb still held in her hands. She shakily placed the joint in her mouth and desperately tried to get the lighter to light. 

“Whoa there,” Deb gently took the lighter from Alice’s hand, “Are you sure you wanna do that? You said earlier--” 

Alice ripped the joint from her mouth, “It’s more likely that the infected will find us before Dad does and I’d rather spend my last minutes getting high out of mind with you instead of sitting here in dread of what might happen. And if Dad does find us, then I’m sure he’ll understand,” she stuck the joint back in her mouth, “Now light me up.” 

Deb stared at Alice for a moment before shaking her head and letting out a small laugh despite their circumstances. She pulled the joint out of Alice’s mouth earning her a scoff from Alice. Deb kissed her cheek then placed the joint in her own mouth lighting it up with her lighter. She pocketed the lighter. 

“At least let me show you how to properly smoke it.” 

“How hard could it be? Puff, puff, pass, my dude. Right?” Alice mimicked a smoke club member’s voice. 

Deb took a drag from the joint while she raised her eyebrows at Alice. She exhaled, pulling the joint away from her mouth and holding it out to Alice, “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“Shut up,” Alice blushed and snatched the joint from Deb. 

The two girls eventually found themselves laying next to each other in the middle of the floor, peacefully passing their joint back and forth. A faint blue haze covered them, but they either didn’t notice or didn’t care that the smoke wasn’t its usual color. The faint singing in the background grew steadily louder, but they couldn’t tell if that was because the infected were getting closer or because of the weed. 

“You know, I don’t even like living with my mom, or Clivesdale for that matter,” Alice blurted, seemingly out of the blue.

“What?”

“I hate getting on that bus to Clivesdale,” she continued, “You know I wanted to live with my dad? But he--” 

_ But when he needed to fight he gave her that too.  _

Alice shot up to a sitting position, “Did you hear that?!” 

Deb, still laying on the floor, responded, “Yeah, Babe, I’m listening.” 

“No, not me,” Alice stood up and looked around the room, “Singing.” 

Deb giggled and lurched upward into a sitting position, “Alice, you’re high.” 

_ And if you wonder what led your daughter astray, her daddy wasn’t here to stay.  _

“There it is again! Deb, I’m serious!” 

“Okay, okay,” Deb stood up, “What do you hear?” 

“They’re singing about my dad. Oh my god, Deb, the door!” 

The two teens had forgotten about blocking the entrance to the room as they were getting high. When they moved to the center of the room they left the door completely unwatched and as Alice shrieked for Deb the door burst open allowing two infected students access to the room, the two from the smoke club they had seen earlier that day and they were singing. 

_ “It's worse than you could imagine _

_ Not sex and not drugs” _

Deb automatically thrust her arm out in front of Alice as if to protect her from the infected smoking club duo. Alice clung to Deb’s arm. 

The two infected started to speak in tandem as they slowly approached the two girls, “Won’t you join our club now?” 

“I already told you two that we’re out,” Deb said as she backed up keeping Alice behind her. 

The two infected lurched forward grabbing onto the arm that Deb had held out in front of Alice, “You don’t get a choice, you already had your joint.” 

Alice scanned the room for anything that could help. Her eyes lit on a solitary music stand to her right as the former smoking club members pulled on her girlfriend. She sprang to her right and snatched the stand holding it menacingly towards the two. 

“No means no, you pieces of shit!” Alice shouted as she swung the stand down onto the smoking club members’ arms that clung to Deb. A sickening crack resonated through the room as the two infected students shrieked and released Deb’s arm. 

Deb looked at her girlfriend in awe, “Oh my god, I love you.” 

Alice grabbed Deb’s hand and dragged her towards the door, “I love you, too, but we really gotta go.” 

The two fled from the room, sprinting down the halls of the school to find a safer hiding spot, an exit, anything. They turned a couple of corners before pausing to catch their breath. 

“That was,” Deb huffed, “badass, Alice.” 

Alice leaned on the wall, breathing hard as well, “Did you hear what they said to you?” 

Deb shook her head, “I was too busy pissing my pants.”

“Something about our joint,” Alice’s eyes grew wide as realization hit her, “Deb, where did you get the weed?” 

“Um, I got it from those two right before we-- oh.” 

“Shit!” Alice kicked the wall in frustration, she should have known that weed didn’t make blue smoke. “Fuck!” 

“Well,” Deb leaned her back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, “At least we can be all poetic and lose our minds together.” 

Alice looked down at her girlfriend on the floor. Deb’s face was blank and she spoke bluntly, fully accepting the situation for what it was. Alice didn’t want to give up, she didn’t want to become a singing zombie. She wanted to fight, but the futility of their situation set in as her head started to fill with a song. 

_ I’m not your girl anymore.  _

“Yeah,” Alice slid down beside Deb, suddenly complacent, and took her hand. She leaned her head against Deb’s shoulder and started to quietly hum. A few moments later she heard footsteps approach. Alice lifted her head and could vaguely hear familiar voices around the corner. 

“That fight is why she got off the bus to go see Deb.” 

Was that her dad? He had come after all! Alice looked towards Deb who was humming the tune that Alice had just been humming in her ear. 

“Oh god, Paul. I’m the reason they trapped her. It’s my fault.” 

Alice scrambled up. No. No, it’s not his fault! ...is it? She took a step forward. She was supposed to tell him something. They were supposed to talk something out, but she couldn’t quite remember. Before Alice took another step she felt Deb wrap her arms around her waist. She leaned back into Deb, but it felt off. Everything seemed slightly off. Deb softly sang into her ear, “ _ It’s not your fault anymore.”  _

“No. No, listen to me, Bill, okay? This is not your fault.” 

Deb released Alice. She took the final few steps to turn the corner and face her dad. 

“Yes it is.”

  
  
  



End file.
